Dance With Me
by thedandelions
Summary: At the Hollywood Arts Spring Formal, Cat gets asked by Robbie. She frantically brings Beck everywhere with her for a period of time, and he realizes that he falls for Cat in a matter of simple stares, smiles, and moments they have together. There's just one small problem: Cat sees them as best friends, and only best friends...
1. Her Dress

**i think i have a problem guys... i'm pretty much obsessed with writing. x) enjoy this super short 6 chapter story. :) i only wrote up to 2 chapters, just in case you guys don't like it. haha:) BTW, i made beck describe some of the dresses that cat wears... js... x) read/review! i appreciate all of your reviews, really! :)**

**xoxo**

**i do not own victorious, i wish though... lol.**

* * *

I walked over to the commotion near Tori's locker and peeked what was happening. It was a poster. A poster that stated:

_Hollywood Arts Spring Formal_

_Saturday, 8PM - 12AM_

_Guys' Choice_

_Asphalt Cafe_

_Tickets Are Available Now!_

I rolled my eyes as every single girl was overreacting about this. A formal was just a place for mingling; might as well just go to Starbucks. I looked over my shoulder as a certain redhead ran over. She screamed, "Yay! I love tickets!" I couldn't help but smile at her childish ways and her overly excited emotions.

"Cat, it's not about the tickets," I placed my hand on her arm. It felt warm and tingly when I touched her. Was it just me who felt that?

"Oh my God, Beck did you feel that? I think you just shocked me!" She giggled and ran off.

"Yeah, shocked you," I shook my head and chuckled quietly to myself because she was just so clueless. As I was walking down the hall, I overheard laughing from behind me and I turned around.

"Robbie, I'd love to go to the formal with you!" Cat smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around while they were laughing together. "I can't wait!" She giggled and skipped her way to Andre and Tori, as I was standing by the corner, eavesdropping. "Hiiii! Robbie just asked me to go to the formal! Yay!" She spun again; her individual curls spinning around her body looked like an amusement park carousel ride.

Andre chuckled and Tori hugged her, "Congratulations!" She hugged Cat.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" She asked ecstatically.

"No thanks Cat, I don't have the money to buy anything," Tori looked down.

"Oh that's okay!" Cat always smiled, her happiness made everyone else happy. She turned to Andre. "Hey Andre, do you want to go dre-"

Before she could finish, Andre walked away and said, "Bye,"

She frowned and said, "Phooey!" She sat down against the lockers and hugged her legs against her tiny body.

I walked to her and asked like I didn't see anything, "What's wrong?"

"Nobody wants to go shopping with me for the formal!" She looked up with glossy eyes.

"Aw, it's okay." I pet her head and began to walk away.

She looked up and said, "Wait, Beck!"

I turned my head around, "What?"

"Do you want to go shopping with me after school?"

I shrugged and scratched the back of my head. I really didn't want to, but she looked at me with pleading eyes and she was just so cute. _What am I thinking? Cat's cute? Cute as in little girl cute, not girlfriend cute. Yeah, little girl cute._ I thought to myself. I finally said, "Sure,"

She screamed, "Yay!" and hugged me. Her tiny frame fit perfectly into my arms. "See you after school," She escaped from our hug and skipped off to class.

* * *

As we were driving in my truck, I asked her, "Where to?"

"Let's go get a dress," She gripped my arm.

I smiled, having that tingly feeling again. "Cat do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" She giggled.

"Never mind," I shook my head.

"'Kay kay!"

For the rest of the drive, it was silent. Yeah, Cat _was_ silent for once, until we went into a parking lot. She screamed, "Yay, we're here!" She unbuckled her seatbelt as fast as she could and jolted out the car.

"Wow, you're really excited about this," I walked out the car and opened the door.

"Well, besides the Prom and the kickback we recently had, I've never been asked to something, so I'm excited!" Cat explained.

"You've never been asked on a date or anything?" I asked, to confirm.

I saw that it brought tears to her eyes when I said that, but she covered it with a smile. "No, but let's not talk about that right now, maybe later."

She wasn't giddy and happy, like her normal self. "Later?" I asked.

"Yeah, like tomorrow, we're not done shopping in a day!" She nudged my arm. "We're going to be shopping this whole week!" She ran off with a couple dresses in hand and walked in a dressing room.

I studdered, "A-a whole week?"

"Yeah, but don't worry! It'll be so fun!" She said from inside the dressing room.

I sat down, thinking to myself, _A whole week with Cat. Fun..?_ _Don't worry Beck. She said it'll be fun._

She walked out, and posed a couple times. "What do you think?" It was a long silk dress, covered in a layer of lace with a little belt.

I said, "Eh, it's not you." I drank from my water bottle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She screamed at me.

"Nothing, nothing!" I put my hands up. "It looks beautiful on you, but it's not your personality,"

"Oh," She bit her lip. "'Kay kay!" She ran inside the dressing room and in a matter of seconds, she ran out with a pink and purple dress. It was strapless, stopped above her knees, and poofy. "What about this one?"

"You have that dress Cat. I remember seeing you in that dress when we couldn't pay for our dinner, 'cause Robbie ordered the bowl of caviar, then Tori had to perform to save the day,"

Her eyes widened and she ran up and poked my stomach, "Oh my God, you're right; I do have this dress! Be right back!" She ran inside.

I sighed, exasperated. This girl probably never slept at night because she was so hyper.

She walked out, spun around with her arms spread out, and giggled. "What about this one?" It was a strapless coral dress that stopped around two inches above her knee. From her waist below all you saw was poof, and there was a thin layer of gold sparkles.

I gulped. She never looked so beautiful. The color made her look like a princess, and the gold sparkles just made it Cat-style. "You look so beautiful Cat,"

She bit her lip and placed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You think so?"

"I know so,"

She smiled and giggled silently to herself. She ran up and pulled on my arm to help me get off the chair that I was sitting on. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy as she pulled me in a hug. I heard her silently whisper, "Thank you,"

I pulled away, smiled and asked, "For what?"

"Spending the day with me. And calling me beautiful." She simply says. "Nobody wants to spend a day with me because they think I might blow their heads off, and no one has ever called me beautiful before,"

I smiled. She said something logical for once. I ignored her new level of knowledge and pulled her in a hug again. "I'm always here to spend the day with you Cat," I bit my lip. I couldn't believe I was going to say this, "You're the most beautiful girl I had ever seen," But it was true. Cat **was** beautiful.

* * *

**ah! what do you guys think? :) review please!**


	2. Sunset

**Hi guys! :) here's another chapter:) In every review you guys said AWWWW. x) You guys are funny.**

**thanks to-**

**AJ Kenobi: LOL, fluff isn't my thing but I kinda enjoyed writing it. x) Thanks for reviewing!**

**CupcakePeaceLove: LOL *hug***

**MariaLuvsYew: Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**coogle100: Haha thanks for reviewinnng!:DD**

**i don't own victorious.**

**xoxo**

* * *

Cat jumped up to me in her Jupiter Boots when I walked in school and asked, "Beck are we going shopping today?" She smiled.

"Of course," I greeted her with a hug.

"Yay!" She laughed and hopped away.

Tori came up to me and asked, "Hey... Beck, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," I bluntly said, ignoring Tori and looking at Cat, who was bouncing up and down while talking to Robbie, Jade and Andre. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was so happy all the time.

"I was wondering..." She studdered.

"About what?" I drank my coffee in my hand and motioned her to go on.

"If you could ask Andre to ask me to the formal?" She bit her lip.

"What?" I nearly spit out my coffee. "You like Andre?"

She looked around and covered my mouth with her hand. "Shhhh!" She crossed her arms. "And yes! I really like him... But he won't ask me to the formal!" She pouted.

"Don't worry Tori, I'll ask him," I reassured her by putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yay! Thanks Beck, you're the best!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"No problem," I smiled. She was about to walk away, but I pulled her back. "Can I ask for your advice?"

She placed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sure, what's up?"

"What do you do if you want a girl to like you?" I asked hopeful.

"Well, who's this girl?" She asked.

"A girl,"

"C'mon! Tell me! I won't tell!" She said. "My lips are sealed!" She pretended to zip her mouth shut.

"Promise you won't tell?" I asked, like we were kids.

"Promise!" She drew an 'x' across her chest.

"It's..." I looked around and mumbled, "It's.. Cat,"

"What?"

"Cat," I bluntly said.

"Cat? You like Cat?" She asked in shock.

"Well, I think I do," I scratched the back of my head.

"What does that mean!" She had a confused look on her face. "What happened?"

"What?"

"I know you guys spent the day together yesterday, she told me before you got here,"

"Oh."

"Well tell me!" Tori insisted, while she shook my body.

"Well, she looked beautiful in her dress, and she's actually not that crazy and giddy once you spend quality time with her, and when I touched her yesterday at school on her arm... It felt like electricity. And I called her beautiful and she started to cry of happiness... I think I like her Tori, but I don't know..." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, if you want to do something special with her... Watch the sunset with her. She loves everything that looks pretty. Find something pretty and show her,"

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Tori,"

She chuckled and smiled, "No problem," She pat my back and walked over to Robbie, Jade, Andre, and Cat. I looked at Cat, jumping up and down, giggling. I smiled, and walked away.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down, enjoying their lunches, until I grabbed Andre by his backpack and pulled him over to the side. "Hey man, I was eating my pizza!" He argued.

"I have to ask you something," I said seriously.

"Bro, I'm not like that if you want to go to that formal thing together," He raised his hands up.

I chuckled, and hit him in the arm. "No, I'm not interested in going with you! But I know who is..."

"Who?"

"Tori," I crossed my arms.

"Tori? Should I ask her?"

"Dude. I just told you that she's interested. Go ask her." We looked at Tori, and both smiled at her. She was laughing about something that Cat said to her.

"Wow,"

"Wow what?' I asked.

"I never thought that she'd like me back..."

"Whoa, whoa wait? You like her back?" I stopped Andre from walking back to the table.

"Well, duh, look at her, she's beautiful, talented, and about to be my date," He chuckled as he walked toward her, and sat next to her.

Right after school, Cat and I went to go shopping for her shoes this time. We went to the mall, and walked around. She clung to my arm most of the time, probably because she was startled by everyone staring at her and her fiery red hair.

We finally walked in a store filled with heels and boots and I sat down, running my fingers through my hair. I ignored the fact that every single girl in the room was staring at me, smiling. I was doing this for Cat. I was in a trance, thinking about what happened yesterday when I took Cat to buy her dress. I was entered in reality again when Cat was tapping my shoulder.

She asked, "What do you think of these?" She spun around in black heels.

"Too... dull," I debated.

She shrugged and tried on what seemed like the 200th pair of heels. They were shiny white shoes with little mini bows on the side. She popped up her foot and asked, "What about these?"

"They're perfect," I got up and had Cat sit down. I knelt down to the ground and took off the heels and placed them in the box. She was smiling the whole time, her beautiful smile took my breath away.

"Thank you," She bent down and hugged me.

"For what?" I asked, once again.

"Everything. These past two days have been amazing," She giggled and stood up.

"Yeah," I stood up as well. "They were,"

After purchasing the heels, we didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day. I looked up at her, "I want to take you somewhere,"

"Where?" She giggled. I grabbed her wrist as she said, "Ooh, an adventure!"

I shook my head and chuckled as we walked to my truck. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," I smiled, and kept driving. It was around 5 o'clock, so I had to hurry before the sun came down.

Once we arrived at my house, she asked, "Your house? Beck, I've been here before!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

I said, "Calm down, you haven't been to the place I'm going to take you before,"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

I smiled and said, "Just come on," I guided her to the roof of my two-story house, as she gasped in wonder.

"Beck, it's so beautiful up here!"

I folded out a chair for her and sat next to her. We looked at the sunset, it was an orange-y yellow color. She smiled, then turned to me. "Thank you for being there for me."

I smiled back and looked into her eyes. "No problem,"

"You're the bestest friend ever," She pulled me in for a hook hug.

_Yeah... Friends._ I stared on in silence as she asked, "Something wrong?"

She unhooked her arms from my body and stared in my face. "No, nothing's wrong, just tired, that's all,"

"Well you need some sleep, that's what you need!" She nudged me.

"Yeah, just some sleep..." I said.

"You're probably just tired from all that walking around at the mall!" She shrugged and smiled. We sat and stared at the sunset in silence, and she asked, "So, who are you taking to the formal?" She arched her eyebrows and giggled.

"Ah, no one." I said awkwardly.

"You have to go with someone!" She insisted.

"Nah," I swatted the thought away.

"Suit yourself," She stood up and brushed off her clothes. "I have to get going... See you tomorrow at school,"

"Bye Cat," I sighed, and leaned forward. _Am I falling for Cat?... Of course not, Cat's just my best friend now..._ I thought to myself.


	3. Unbelievable Acquaintances

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was really busy these past few days! I'm not going to be updating super duper frequently this month and next month. Probably around every 3 days I'll try and update, but I'm going to be VERY busy. Catch me on twitter though, I'll be tweeting like very minute of the day. Lol, message me if you have a twitter and I'll follow you on my personal. :) I'm going to be super busy this summer, I'm very sorry. Hope you forgive me. c: Hey! My 1 year anniversary on this site is tomorrow! Exciting! I'll try and post something special for you guys. And Happy Birthday to Ariana Grande! She turns 19 :) Enjoy this story. Please review, it makes my day! :D**

**Thanks to-**

_**AJ Kenobi**_**: I love Tandre together too! They're so cute! And there's just gonna be a small and mini twist just to make this story appeal to those kind of viewers as well. ;) Don't get mad at me! :D**

_**CupcakePeaceLove**_**: Haha thank you! It's definitely possible in my perspective. ;) *hug***

_**ElyonAngel**_**: Haha thank you! I'm not necessarily fond of reading fluff, just because I kind of get bored with it because everything's just so perfect in a not-so-perfect world so I like reading stories with twists and turns with occasional fluff. :D but I love writing fluff. :)**

_**MariaLuvsYew**_**: I'm not telling you guys anything because of SPOILER ALERTS. (x I hate spoilers, especially when I'm reading a really good book and someone says the ending of it. -.- Haha, so no spoilers from me anytime soon. ;)**

_**CubeFistMan**_**: The 2 reviews went through, I see them right now. :) I really like this story too! I haven't finished it though, I'm only at chapter 4. :p And don't be scared to not post something, I was scared at first as well because I get criticized in real life about my style of writing. I don't know how, but I mustered up the courage to post something on this site, and it got positive feedback! You should always be willing to try something new, don't be scared and sometimes you'll be surprised with the outcome! :) Lol, I did that before on my old old old account from a really long time ago when I was like 11 or something, and I didn't update chapters either, I'm pretty sure I deleted that account though... Lol. And Beck does something, I'll tell you that! x)**

_***SORRY FOR THE LONG INTRO, I JUST HAD SOME THINGS THAT I JUST WANTED TO PUT OUT THERE.***_

**Review:)**

**xoxo**

* * *

I walked into the entrance of Hollywood Arts, and I right when I walked in, I saw Cat kissing Robbie by his locker. I clenched my fists, as Tori walked beside me and crossed her arms. She rubbed my back, "I'm sorry. It must kill you to see them kiss,"

I sighed, "It does, but y'know, if Cat's happy, then I'm happy too."

Tori nodded approvingly, looking through my facade, "You say you're happy, but I can see the hurt in your eyes,"

I furrowed my eyebrows and finally said, "Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, she's with Robbie, you're with Andre, and that just leaves me with..."

"Jade," She finished for me.

"Yup," I awkwardly said, still looking at Robbie and Cat, hooked onto one another, her hands on the back of his neck. "I don't understand,"

"What?" Tori asked.

"What does she see in Robbie anyways?" I stated quietly.

"I dunno, he's a pretty abnormal kid,"

I chuckled, looking down. Someone tapped my shoulder, as I turned around, and suddenly, I feel a very light person attached to my torso. "Cat, what are you doing?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my stomach. She leaned forward and her forehead touched mine, and I just wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hold her in this embrace forever, so that no one else could touch her but me.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii," She smiles, as we're centimeters away from each others' faces.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"I'm greeting you, silly hamburger!" She giggled as she jumped off of me.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows and smiled, "Hamburger?"

"Well you're greeting is... Strange," I smiled.

She bounced off and burst out, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Good strange, don't worry," I smiled.

"Oh, okay!" She smiled and walked away, skipping over to Jade and Andre.

"Y'know, she's so sweet, but I wonder how she turned out like how she is... Y'know..." Tori scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, she does go crazy a lot. But it's cute," I smile.

"Awww! Beck! That's so adorable!" Tori smiled, then walked away.

I walk the opposite way she does, and someone jumps on my back. I look at who it is. All I see is red hair and I know immediately who it is. "Cat!"

"Hiii Beck!" She started giggling uncontrollably, as she pet my head and yelled, "I'm on top of the world!"

"What are you doing?" I attempt to look back at her.

"I'm happy to see you, silly!" She jumped off my back and hugged me. "Let's go somewhere else today. Let's not go shopping today,"

I thought, _Thank the Lord. If I saw another pair of shoes or a dress I will die._ "Okay, where to?"

"I dunno," She shrugged her shoulders. "You pick!" She poked my stomach and ran off to her locker.

* * *

Suddenly, I got a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Robbie was furious, I don't know why. I casually said, "Hey Rob,"

"Don't 'hey Rob' me!" He said, angry.

"What?" I shrugged.

"You know what I'm talking about! Stop hanging out with my girlfriend! I know you guys are secretly daying!" He crossed his arms.

"Cat's my friend, and I can hang out with her if I want to. The whole reason why I was with her was to go shopping for formal! She didn't want to be with you because she wanted to surprise you with what she wore! Tori and Andre wouldn't go with her, so she asked me! Why would you assume that I'm dating Cat behind your back?" I spat out.

"I just saw you guys attached to one another! You stay away from her," Robbie said, walking away.

"What is your problem? Cat's my friend and there's nothing you could do to stop me from being with her," I shouted at him. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat against the lockers, then out of nowhere, Jade walked up to me and sat next to me. "What just happened here? I heard screaming and yelling and if there's screaming and yelling then I **have** to be involved,"

"Robbie's being a gank," I sighed exasperated.

"For what?"

"He doesn't like that I'm hanging out with his girlfriend,"

"Who? Robbie has a girlfriend? Since when?" Jade asked, surprised. "Robbie can't get a girlfriend! He just simply can't! He's Robbie for crying out loud! He has a puppet!"

"Cat is his girlfriend." I looked at Jade.

"Oh." Jade stared into space, then finally said, "Well that's normal, Cat and Robbie were always supposed to be together. It was clear they had chemistry together," Jade simply said. "Besides, I have to agree with Robbie. You've been spending an awful lot of time with Cat. Wouldn't you be the same if Robbie or Andre was hanging out with your girlfriend more than you did?" She asked.

"It's different though," I paused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I like Cat." I looked at Jade.

"That puts things in perspective," She furrowed her eyebrows.

"The only other person that knows is Tori,"

"You told Vega! You told Vega but not me? You've known me longer!" Jade stated.

Cat walked up and said, "Hi Jade!"

"What?" Jade said, angry.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Cat waved.

"Well you're not getting a wave back."

I said, "Ignore her Cat, she's just mad at me because I didn't-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence.

"Didn't what?" Cat asked.

"Never mind," I shook my head.

"Cat. Beck likes you," Jade simply stated.

"Aw, Beck! I like you too! We're best friends!" Cat said, happily.

I got up from the floor and placed my hands on her shoulders. "No Cat, I _like_ you." I stared into her deep brown eyes as she stood there in confusion.

"B-but, I-I'm with him! An-and we're best friends! What?" Cat asked. "I don't understand,"

Jade walked into Cat's face and said, "Cat. Listen to me closely. Beck likes you. He likes you as a girlfriend. Not a best friend, not a sister. He wants to be your boyfriend, and he wants you to be his girlfriend. He likes you Cat."

"B-but-" Cat stormed off into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"This is why I don't tell you anything," I spat in Jade's face and walked to the janitor's closet. "Cat? Open the door,"

There was a slight opening as she approached out. "I don't understand, I thought we were just best friends,"

"I'm sorry Cat, I never ment to hurt you in any way shape or form," I don't know how she would be hurt by this, but whatever stops the tears.

"I'm not hurt," Cat crossed her arms. "I'm shocked. And in awe. And stuck."

"I'm so sorry. But I couldn't help it." I inched closer to her with every word I said. "The way you laugh, the way you smile at everything. Everything about you makes me fall harder for you,"

We were inches apart, as I leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head to the side and shook her head, as another tear fell from her face. "No. I'm sorry Beck." She took a deep breath. "I can't kiss you, or be your girlfriend. My heart stays with Robbie. And you can just forget about after school today, because I don't want you falling for me even more. It's just best if it went back to the way it was, when we were just friends." She wiped a tear off her face and walked off.

I was so angry, so upset, so I punched the wall, repeatedly until my knuckles bled and there was a hole in the wall. I ran my fingers through my hair and kicked the door open. Jade was standing there, arms crossed.

"You're pretty angry there Tiger," She smirked.

"I don't believe this. This is **your **fault." I yelled.

"How is this my fault? You were bound to tell her anyway, and this was gonna happen either way; when you told her or I did." She shrugged.

"This wasn't the right time to tell her! You think you can just tell Cat that I like her when she's obviously head over heels for Robbie?"

"Hey, don't get upset at me! You told her too! You take equal share in this,"

"I only told her because she was confused! You told her because you just love messing with other people!"

"I'm not going to just stand here and listen to you say things that are completely true,"

"Why would you do this? This is why I told Tori instead of **you**. I'll never trust you with anything ever again. This is why me and Cat are just friends now."

Jade scoffed, "Friends? Friends! You think you guys are **friends** now! Unbelievable!"

"She even said so herself. She said that it was better if we were just friends."

"You don't get it do you? When you guys were '_friends_' how many times did you guys actually talk to each other? How many times did you have a one-on-one conversation with her? Friends to her is like acquaintances to you. She doesn't want you Beck. She just wants to know of you!"

"You don't know that. If you were in Cat's position you-"

"I don't even want to be in Cat's position! Her boyfriend is Robbie for God's sake! He's an _idiot_,"

I walked off, frustrated. I heard faintly, "That's right. You don't have anything to say because you know I'm right," It was from Jade. Jade ruins _everything_.

* * *

**ah. sorry for this chapter guys, lol it was a bit intense but not too over the top. :) hope you guys like it:) next chapter i hope will be up soon! hopefully by thursday or friday!**

* * *

_**-READ THIS IF YOU ARE READING MY OTHER STORY, it was just acting-**_**  
**

**oh, and for my readers who read 'it was just acting' i'm sorry but i lost the files that held the story. :c so i have to start rewriting it from the end of chapter 8. really sorry guys, but i won't be updating that story frequently. :/ i hope you guys understand! i looked everywhere for that file but i can't find it anywhere! :( i'll update asap on that story, i promise! the next chapter for that story will hopefully be next week, possibly on monday or tuesday, because wednesday is the 4th of july and thursday is my birthday. i'll try and update soon. for now, stay content because in all the freetime i have i'm going to be writing, just for you guys. but i rarely have free time nowadays... i will TRY my best! see ya soon :)**

**xoxo**

**-iCraveBat**


	4. The Song

**Hiiiii you guys! I'm updating LATE. D: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT YOU GUYS... :o Well I'll probably be finishing this story up nexy week since I have nothing planned..lol:) Hehe anyways, enjoy this chapter, there's like 2 or 3 more chapters left in this story, i haven't finished it. :p i'm still thinking about making this a 6 chap or 7 chap story.. + an epilogue? lol i dunno. i know i promised you guys something for my 1 year anniversary.. but i've been pretty busy. :/ i'll work on it and try to get it up later tonight.. cuz it's 11 right now. :) haha, and someone requested that i should do random facts, so i'll just put random facts about me at the end of each chapter, good? :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**AJ Kenobi- Lol thank youuu!:) And Jade is being a difficult person, correct? Haha, LOOOVE your icon btw:) Xo**

**CupcakePeaceLove- I love Beck and Cat together! LOL. CAT/BECK = OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP. ~ :D**

**Afashionxdisaster- LOL I LOVE YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH. Your brain is brilliant too, I'm guessing;) I'm glad you enjoy the story:D**

**read/review! you guys always put a smile on my face when i read your reviews:)**

**i love you guys so so so much! :) enjoooooooooooooooooyyyyz. ;)**

* * *

**PS. Did you guys see The Blonde Squad? -.- I'm pretty upset because there were a lot of Cabbie moments... D: And I get Ariana's tweets sent to my phone and I saw that she said Cabbie was going to happen in a future episode... :( What about all the Bat and Candre fans? Sob. :( Oh well, I honestly didn't think it was gonna happen anyway. :p Haha, it would be nice if things weren't canon for once right? LOL. Okay I'm gonna stop.**

* * *

**PPS. (x THERE'S A LOT OF BECK/TORI/ANDRE FRIENDSHIP IN THIS CHAPTER K. NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE WILL HAVE FLUFF**

**i don't own victorious**

**xoxo**

* * *

Thursday passed by nonchalantly, without words to say. Everybody was silent at our table, because I was mad at Jade; Cat, Robbie, and Jade were mad at me, and the only ones that were normal were Andre and Tori. They tried to make conversation, but all it led to was Jade stabbing her salad, Cat weeping silently, Robbie arguing with Rex, and then there was me; staring into space, hoping that I had a time machine so that I would've never told Jade that I liked Cat in the first place. Not even a sound came out of me that day. I was too upset and angry to talk or participate in class. I was one of the people in the background this time. Thursday wasn't one of my favorite days of the week.

* * *

The next day, I saw Cat sit on the steps of Hollywood Arts, as we made eye contact for a mere second, but then we looked away. I frowned, and then walked toward her. "Hey Cat," I said.

"Hi Beck," She said, her voice dull and depressed.

"I have a question for you," I sat next to her, as she scoot a little farther away from me.

"What?" She looked up at me and bats her eyes innocently.

"Are we still friends?" I asked, looking at her sincerely.

"Of course we are."

"Then why does it seem like we're strangers?" I looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I dunno, but I'm sorry for overreacting. I was just so overwhelmed..." She took a deep breath. "Because, remember on Monday, when I said I never was asked out before?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I was just so in shock that you liked me. No guys ever asked me out. It's actually very sad sometimes, but I get over it," She had tears in her eyes, but she quickly covered it with a smile.

"What about Danny?" I asked.

"Oh." She bit her lip as a tear fell down, but she turned the opposite way. "He uh... Only went out with me to get Tori back."

"Oh my God..." I said, then without thinking, quickly wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry,"

"No. No it's okay," Cat smiled. "I'm okay."

After she said that, we were sitting in an awkward silence. She looked to the ground and twiddled her thumbs while I stood up, hands in my pockets. It wasn't before long until I walked away without saying goodbye, just because things were so awkward, when I really didn't want them to be. Tori hopped beside me and said, "Hey Beck,"  
"Hi Tori,"  
"How are things?" She smiled.

"Bad. Things are OK with me and Cat... But it's just really awkward. What do I do?"'

Tori bit her lip, "I'll think of something... Come by my house after school. We'll think of something,"

"Okay," I sighed out, and then walked away.

* * *

I knocked on the door, "Tori?"

"Who is it? Are you a criminal?" She screamed from the inside.

"Not really, it's Beck."

"Oh! Come in!"

I opened the door to see Tori laying down on her couch with her glasses and sweats and a bowl of mash potatoes on her stomach. I said, "Did you think of something yet?"

"Oh yeah, I actually did! And this might shock you."  
I gulped, "What is it?"

"Okay, so tomorrow at the formal you are going to sing to Cat."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "I don't sing. That was a one time thing for that play and it's never happening ever again. I don't sing Tori."

"Don't worry about it! You sing great Beck. I swear,"

I sighed exasperated, "What's the song?"

"I texted Andre before you came here so we can write the song,"

"You don't know what the song is?" I looked down. "Tori!"

"What?"

"You expect me to sing a song tomorrow, and we don't even know what the song is?"

"Yeah, but don't worry! Calm down Beck, because Andre's coming over any minute to help us write the song,"

"Whatever you say,"

Andre then comes bursting in, "Hey you guys, do you want some pizza? I'll order,"

I got behind him and pushed him toward the piano, "Hey Andre that's great, but let's focus on writing a song that I'm apparently going to sing to Cat tomorrow," I pushed on his shoulders and forced him to sit down.

"Calm down, man! We'll get to it!"

Tori jumped in the conversation, "He's just really nervous about singing to Cat tomorrow,"

Andre pat Beck's back, "Aw man, don't be nervous! You sing great! And Cat will love the song!"

I yelled, "Well easy for you to say when we **haven't written the song yet**!"

"Dang man," Andre scoffed.

"Beck, I need you to calm yourself." Tori placed her hands on my shoulders. "Take deep breaths, and just calm down. Everything will be fine. You'll sing the song, she'll be happy once again, and you guys are best friends!"

"I don't want to be just friends with her Tori," I went to go sit on the couch as Tori sat next to me and started rubbing my back.

"Beck, I can't guarantee that she'll like you, but it's worth a shot. Right?" She smiled. "What's life without challenges?"

"The life that I would love to live," I leaned back on the pillows as I hear Andre play a slow, melodious song. I placed the pillow over my face and said, "Andre that sounds like a song that girls would sing."

"Calm yourself! I am trying to write something that Cat would understand and that she would like, OKAY? Don't get so wazzed off about it!" Andre retorted.

Tori said, "STOP ARGUING! If we are going to finish this song, we need to work together and stop arguing."

"He's the one that started yelling at me! I was just telling him my opinion on things!" I yelled while looking at Andre.

"Well your opinion is the reason why I'm getting wazzed off!" Andre returned in the same tone.

Tori stood up on the piano and jumped up and down and screamed at the both of us, "STOP IT! You guys need to get a grip and stop acting like five-year-olds! Now it's either Beck doesn't get Cat as a best friend or Andre doesn't get a date to the formal; OR, we can work on this song and everything's going to be fine!"

"I like the third choice," I scratched behind my head.

"I second that," Andre raised his hand.

"Then will you two just stop acting like children and cooperate with me here to work on this song?" Tori screamed, frustrated.

Trina came walking down the stairs with some type of paste and said, "What is going on down here I'm trying to re- BECK! I didn't know you were here,"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey Trina," I waved and grinned, but before long she ran back upstairs to hide her 'hideous' face from me.

"Can we work on the song now?" Tori asked, now laying down on the piano.

"Sure thing." Andre began to play the original notes I **hated**, but I got over it then learned to like the song. I just hope Cat likes the song.

* * *

**Whooooooooooooooooaa there cowboys. Sorry for not a lot of Bat moments, but I made them friends again! :D I am so terribly sorry you guys for such a late update. I just want to smack myself in the face. Lol. And The Blonde Squad kinda just killed me. Cabbie is ACTUALLY happen. -_- Oh well.**

**Time for a random fact!:)**

* * *

**Random Fact About iCraveBat: I have three different passions that are not alike to each other at all… LOL. Its writing, singing, and cosmetology. Weird right?**


	5. Always

_Hellooo. Sorry for the long wait you guys. :) Thanks for sticking to this story!_

_I don't own Victorious, or John Lennon's song._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_Shoutouts-_

_Guest- I hope Cabbie doesn't happen anytime soon! Lol! Sounds pretty harsh, but I hope it doesn't! x)_

_CupcakePeaceLove- LOL I AGREE. No Cabbie, no Cabbie AT ALL. x) And thank you so much! :) _

_AJ Kenobi- I hope more Bat moments happen! And I can't believe Bade is going to get back together.. *le sigh. And the Bat fluff will happen, soon! :) Thanks for reviewing girlie:)_

_MariaLuvsYew- Lol, you don't necessarily HATE Cabbie! x) I still am a hardcore Bat fan, and every time there was a Cabbie moment I cringed.. LOLOL. (x_

_Jeremy Shane- Doesn't that blow up your phone? Lol, thanks for reviewing!_

_Xoxo_

_iCraveBat_

* * *

I saw Cat stand there with the coral dress, the white heels, standing there, frankly alone. Andre had his guitar in his hand and began to walk up the spiral staircase. "Don't worry man, you'll do great,"

"Thanks," I grabbed a wireless microphone and followed Andre up the spiral staircase. Tori made my introduction, "Hey there, how's everyone's' formal?" Cheers erupted from the crowd. "That's great! Now, here comes a special opening song from Beck Oliver!" She walked toward me and hugged me. "Go get 'em tiger," Tori smiled and started to walk back down.

I nodded as Andre started to play the chords of the song. Reality finally hit me; I was actually going to sing in front of everyone. "This is for my angel, my best friend." I smiled and looked at Cat, but she remained clueless. I looked at every other girl in the crowd, blushing, thinking I was going to sing to them; they were so dumbfounded when they actually found out who it was.

_I was dreamin' of the past_

_And my heart was beating fast_

_I began to lose control_

_I began to lose control_

I walked down the stairs, and walked slowly toward Cat. She had a puzzled look on her face, like: what-the-heck-is-going-on-oh-my-God-he's-going-to-sing-to-me. I walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and remained close to her.

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

Cat looked at me with tears in her eyes as I thought, _does she like the song? Does she like the song I'm singing to her? Does she forgive me? Is everything okay between us? _A ton of questions ran through my head as I started singing to her once again.

_I was feeling insecure_

_You might not love me anymore_

_I was shivering inside_

_I was shivering inside_

Cat gasped, because she knew those feelings about me were true. She mumbled something to herself, hoping I didn't hear. I heard something, but it wasn't so clear to the point that I understood what she said. I held her small hand in mine held it close to my heart. I could tell she felt my heart racing, because she was staring at my chest in shock and amazement.

_Oh, I didn't meant to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

I gulped. It hit me, everyone was staring at me, and they all knew I liked Cat. I walked even closer to her, feeling her short breaths out of her mouth and onto my chin. She looked guilty, sad, and surprised all at once; I could see the emotions in her eyes.

_I was trying to catch your eyes_

_Thought that you were trying to hide_

_I was swallowing my pain_

_I was swallowing my pain_

She was looking down on the floor, her hair covering her face. I tilted her chin up, moved the extra pieces out of the way and cupped the right side of her face. I stroked her cheek and placed a piece of her bright red hair behind her ear. She was smiling, with tears still in her eyes, I wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness. _Why would she be sad_?

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry_

_Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I'm just a jealous guy_

Everyone cheered, as I looked into Cat's eyes. They were on the verge of shedding tears. "Cat, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in any way, I just wanted us to be friends again,"

"Embarrassed? You sang to me Beck. That's something that I've always wanted someone to do. That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me," Her voice was soft, soothing, and angelic. "Besides, Robbie would never do that for me,"

"Where **is** Robbie?" I looked around.

"He uh-," she looked down to the ground awkwardly. "He stood me up,"

"Oh Cat," I hugged her tightly as she cried in my chest. "It's okay, I'm here,"

She pulled away from our hug. It was no longer awkward between us; it was like before, when we were best friends. You could feel the warmth and the comfort we gave each other. "Thank you." She said once again. "Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for understanding everything. Thank you for spending time with me. Thank you for telling me the truth. Thank you for considering my feelings. Thank you for treating me like I'm your angel. Thank you. For everything,"

"Caterina Valentine, you **are** my angel," I smiled at her, holding her close. The next thing you know, she's leaning in, closing those eyes that I will always love, and her lips were on mine. This was it. She's kissing me. I pulled her even closer to me-if that was even possible- and her arms were hooked around my neck. This was my most favorite kiss I've ever had. I didn't feel like this before when I had kissed Jade. I hadn't felt like this when I kissed Tori that one time. This was different. It felt sweeter. Cat tasted what I imagined she tasted like: candy. I pulled away, but we were still centimeters away from each other.

"Sorry," She smiled and bit her lip.

"Don't apologize," I smiled and leaned in again. My arms were still around her waist, so I picked her up and spun her around. She was a princess tonight. She's **my** princess. She was my angel sent down from heaven above, and nobody can take her away from me.

"So I take it that we're best friends again?" I smiled.

"Or…" Her voice trailed off to another sentence.

"Or what?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Or something more," Cat bit her lip. "Are we together; together?"

"Well I sure hope so." I smiled.

"Me too." She paused. "I liked the song you sang,"

"Thank you. Andre and Tori helped a lot. I couldn't even have wrote a song without them,"

"Well I should thank them too. On Monday," She couldn't stop smiling. Whenever she smiles, she never fails to take my breath away.

I chuckled, and pulled her into a tight hug. I missed her small frame in mine. I missed the scent of roses in her hair. I missed her cute laugh and her cute smile. I missed her, and this time, nobody was going to take her away from me. Not Jade, not Robbie, heck, if her parents didn't approve of me, they were still not going to take her way from me. I loved her too much, and I can't stand when she's away from me for even a millisecond. "Let's dance," I heard her squeak out. She pulled my hand to the center of the parking lot, as she wrapped her hands around my neck, my hands holding her waist. "Hi Beck,"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Hi Cat,"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked sweetly, yet bluntly. She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you can. Anything,"

"Do you love me?" She asked. She was serious.

"I will love you until the end of time," I remarked. "I will love you until the sky turns purple. I will love you until the planet Neptune is going to blow up into pieces. I will love you and I always will, even when we're 90 years old and living in a retirement home. I will love you until you tell me to stop," I kissed her forehead and looked at her. She was smiling uncontrollably and she was crying unwillingly.

"I'll never tell you to stop." She simply stated. "Even when the plants stop growing, and the people stop breathing. I will never tell you to stop," She snuggled her face in my chest, as I placed my chin gently on her head.

"Then I won't stop," I whispered, but loud enough so that she could hear me.

* * *

We were sitting on the roof of my house again, but we weren't looking at the sunset. We were looking at the stars in the starry night sky. Her hand was in mine, as we looked up. "The stars are so bright," She said softly. "It's so beautiful,"

I looked at her, gazing at the sky. I saw a smile curl up on her face, which caused me to chuckle a little because she was so cute and amazing. There was a short pause before I said anything, but I finally answered back to her comment, "Just like you."

* * *

_Okay, so I was thinking about just ending the story right here, but if you guys want 1 or 2 more chapters just ask me. But I think this is a good ending right here. :) Up to you! Tell me by reviewing :)_

* * *

**Random Fact About Me: My favorite season is definitely summer, but fall comes a close second. I have no idea why, but I just love the summer and fall. What's your guys' favorite season? :)**

Xxxoo

iCraveBat


End file.
